1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to an equalization circuit, and, more particularly, to an equalization circuit, a semiconductor apparatus and a semiconductor system using the same.
2. Related Art
To highly integrate a semiconductor apparatus, the semiconductor apparatus is manufactured with a plurality of chips (slices or dies) that are stacked.
Due to a plurality of chips being stacked, noise of an input signal becomes serious, and a capture margin may be decreased. As a result, input signal sensing performance may be degraded.